Spike's Present
by Excy
Summary: Spike goes to the boutique to exchange Hearth's Warming gifts with Rarity. Art by Braeburned.
1. Chapter 1

"This snow is ridiculous!" Spike exclaimed, taking giant steps through the snow as he walked out of the library. "I get that it was scheduled, but was all this snow _really_ necessary?" He said, keeping his line of sight forward.

Spike is 19, which benefits him now with a taller, lankier body. His overall skinny and tall physique makes him one of the newer targets of women in Ponyville. He's started growing wings, but they're small and not helpful to him in any way. One could say he grew up nicely.

Another added benefit to his adolescence, was that he finally gained Rarity's affection. Soon after he turned 18, he asked Rarity out, and to his surprise, she said yes. They've been together for about a year, but have been taking things slow. They've only ever gotten intimate with each other a few times, but that doesn't really bother Spike. He'd do anything for her, even if it meant not getting any for a while.

Spike kept a steady pace as he trekked onward towards the boutique, gift in hand. He needed to get there before it got too dark. It was already evening time, and it wouldn't be long until the sun would set. Eventually, he made it.

 _Knock Knock_

"One second." And one second it was. Almost immediately, the door flung open, revealing Rarity in a light lavender bathrobe. "Hello, Spikey. Would you like to come in?" She said rather seductively. She turned and went back inside, Spike not to far behind her.

"Give me a second, Spikey dear, I'll be back with refreshments." She gave him a sultry wink and went into the kitchen. Spike noticed her actions, but shrugged it off as nothing. He looked down at his present. _I hope she likes her gift._ He thought to himself. Rarity came back into the room, carrying a water for each of them. She placed the cups down on the cup holders in front of them and sat down beside Spike. She leaned in and gave Spike a peck on the cheek. Even thought they've been together for about a year, he still manages to get butterflies in his stomach no matter what she does.

"So, how has my Spikey's day been so far?" Rarity asked, her tone starting to make Spike nervous.

"I-It's been fine. Twilight got me some books and gems and whatnot. As a surprise for her, I ordered a shipment new books of every genre to add to the library." Spike said wholeheartedly, puffing his chest out a bit, earning a giggle from Rarity. "Oh! Speaking of gifts, I have a gift for you!" Spike said cheerfully. He gave the gift to Rarity. She held it for a moment before opening it. She lightly shook the gift, a small box, and looked at Spike.

"Spikey, what is this?" Rarity giggled.

"Open it and find out, silly!" Spike said playfully. When Rarity opened the box, she nearly fainted at the sight of the gift. It was a diamond perfectly cut into a heart. It glimmered a bit when the light from outside shined on it. Rarity was nearly on the verge of tears. She looked at Spike, who was grinning and blushing.

"Do you like it?" Spike asked shyfully.

"Like it? Spike, I love it! This has a perfect cut to it, and the way it shines- it's remarkable!"

"That's not all, turn it over." Rarity gave Spike a funny look before turning it around. At the bottom of the diamond, words were carved into it. It read: 'To my diamond, Rarity.' Rarity was in awe; she couldn't hold back her excitement. She launched herself onto Spike, planting her lips on his. She threw her arms over his shoulders as they connected.

Spike was taken aback at first, but quickly learned to go along with it, moving his claws onto her waist. Spike moved the kisses down to her neck, earning a moan from Rarity. Rarity began grinding her hips into his lap, teasing the boy further. He moved his claws down even further, and squeezed her plump ass, another moan escaping from her mouth. Hearing her moan made him want to go further, just take her then and there, but he was holding back. Rarity traced her hands down the Spike's body until they were on his crotch. She could feel his throbbing member through his jeans as she began rubbing his bulge. A deep groan escaped the young man, turning them both on even more. Rarity suddenly pulled away from the boy before they could go any further.

"I think we should take this upstairs, yes? You go wash up in the spare bath while I get ready." She gave him a peck on the cheek and went upstairs, leaving Spike alone.

"Wow."

* * *

After Spike finished his shower, he found Rarity's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in, darling." He heard from beyond the door. When Spike entered, he say Rarity sitting on the edge of the bed with a few small boxes beside her. Spike froze at the door at the sight of Rarity.

She was wearing close to nothing, but what she was wearing was revealing anyway. She was wearing a black and purple bra with panties to match, with black and purple knee-high socks. She slowly strutted over to Spike and played with the collar of his shirt. She reluctantly pulled him and pushed him onto the bed. She began slowly pulling off his jeans, while Spike was unbuttoning his shirt. When she pulled of the his trousers, she noticed his semi-hard member quickly rising. He was larger than she expected, with somewhere along the lines of nine inches in length. She held his cock, thinking about her next action. Spike gasped as she licked from his base to his tip, tasting his entire length. She licked around his head, and tasted around his cock. Precum began leaking out of him, Rarity making sure not to leave any behind. She then took his head into her mouth, rotating her tongue around his head. She looked up at Spike, who was breathing heavily, moaning from above. She went further down his member until her head was at the back of her throat, deepthroating his entire length. Spike gasped loudly as he felt his entire length engulfed in her mouth. She slowly began bobbing her head up and down his cock, eliciting my groans and moans from Spike.

"I-I'm getting... close." He said through heavy breaths. Rarity kept going until she felt his hot cum erupt in her mouth. She could tasted his hot seed as it filled her mouth. Just as he finished, she swallowed, and release his cock from her mouth. She looked back up at Spike, his face read from excitement and his breathing heavy from his powerful orgasm. Spike lifted his head and looked down at her.

"W-Wow. That... was amazing." Spike said slowly. Rarity giggled as she stood up in front of the young man.

"Oh please darling, we aren't done yet." Rarity went over to the boxes and pulled out something Spike couldn't make out. She held it behind her. "Be a dear and sit up, will you?" She said firmly, Spike looking at her confused. He sat up at the edge of the bed.

"Do you wanna know know what's behind my back?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked, Spike nodding slowly. "Then close your eyes and put your hands behind your back." She said in a sing-song tone. Spike obliged, and did what she asked. He was still confused, and actually kind of scared. Suddenly, he heard the click of handcuffs and his hands were stuck behind his back His eyes snapped open in fear, looking at Rarity.

"W-What are you doing?" Spike asked fearfully.

"You had your fun, now it's my turn." Rarity said simply. She went into another box and pulled out flavored lubricant and a vibrator. The vibrator was a large purple cock, which immediately intimidated Spike.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Spike asked fearfully. Rarity looked at him with a mischievous look,

"Oh this?" She said holding up the vibrator. "This is going into that cute little bum of yours." She smiled. Spike's stomach dropped. Rarity noticed the fear in the younger boy's eyes and comforted him.

"Relax darling. I promise it won't hurt." She caressed his cheek. "Besides, it's been scientifically proven men have a more powerful climax this way. It's where your prostate is, darling." Spike seemed a bit confused. Rarity rolled her eyes. "Your g-spot, darling. It's your g-spot." Spike oh'd, and spoke up.

"Guys have those?" Rarity chuckled, making the younger boy blush.

"Of course, darling! They're just... not where you'd expect is all." She said reassuringly. Spike was still intimidated by the size of the vibrator.

"Rarity? Don't you think that's a bit.. I don't know, big for someone who's never done this before?" He said, frightened. Rarity turned around and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry, darling, I'll prep you!" She said cheerfully, not making Spike feel any better. She took out a smaller toy that was dick with a tapered tip. "This is made for people who are new to 'anal adventures,' as some would call it. I'll start you off with this, then we'll switch." She stated. When she looked back it him, Spike still seemed scared. Rarity frowned and sat down next to him.

"If you _really_ don't want to do this, I won't make you. We can go back to basics if that's what you want." She said sympathetically. Spike pondered his options for a moment.

"I'll... I'll do it. Just... go slow, please." Spike assured, making Rarity's face bright up.

"Oh! That's my big man, Spike!" She clapped kissed him on the cheek, making him blush once more. Rarity got up and grabbed the smaller dildo and lube. Spike laid out on the bed and waited for Rarity. Rarity sat down at the edge of the bed and placed her tools on the bed. She grabbed his semi-hard member once more and lick it. Spike gasped out loud, making Rarity smile. She continued stroking until he became fully erect. She added some lube and continued jerking the young man. While she did that, she began licking his balls, eliciting a loud gasp from Spike, who was taken by surprise. She continued licking and slowly started licking lower down to his taint. Spike continued to moan in a low tone, occasionally getting louder. When she made it down to his asshole, she took the lube and glazed in and around his hole. She then took a long lick from his hole back up to his balls, getting a loud moan from Spike. She continued licking his hole until Spike spoke up.

"Rarity, I'm close." He said, just about to reach his peak. Suddenly, Rarity stopped stroking the young man. Spike's cock twitched wildly, and Spike struggled at the cuffs.

"Ah ah ah! I cannot have you cumming yet. We haven't even gotten to the good part yet!" She exclaimed. Spike sighed, not only because he he can't cum, but because he can't even do it himself. He struggled at the handcuffs again.

"Spike, these cuffs were made _by_ dragons _for_ dragons. You aren't getting free until I'm finished with you." Rarity said firmly. Spike groaned, giving up on the handcuffs and laying back down.

"That's better." Rarity said, Spike rolling his eyes. She picked up the toy and lube and looked up at Spike.

"Are you ready, Spike? I'll start of slow, and pick up speed whenever you want." Spike took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm-I'm ready." He said shakily, still unsure of his choices. He couldn't go back now, and he knew it.

"Good."

Rarity added some lube to his puckered hole and rubbed around it. She then added some to the dildo and rubbed it around. She pressed the tip of it right against his hole. She looked up at him, and he looked back at her.

"I love you, Spikey." She said.

"I lo-aa _aahh!_ " Spike was cut off by Rarity, who entered his hole with the toy dick. She pushed all the way up until she hit the end, and pulled back out.

"How did that feel?" She chuckled.

"That felt... not that bad, actually. Cold, but pleasurable." Spike stated.

"Good." Rarity said before plunging back into his hole. She penetrated him back and forth, Spike gasping loudly. She kept a slow, yet steady pace. Spike was lost in ecstasy in lust. Even though he was enjoying having Rarity fuck him, his cock was still throbbing erratically and precum coated his dick from lack of attention and he was once again reaching his climax.

 _"Mmnn... Ahh fuck..._ Spike groaned from beneath the pillow. Rarity giggled.

"Is my Spikey enjoying himself?" Rarity grinned. Spike bit his lower lip, drawing a bit a blood.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!" Spike exclaimed through laughter.

"Well, I think you'll enjoy this even more." Rarity pulled out the toy and traded it with the vibrator. She heavily lubed the fake cock and pressed it against Spike's now semi-experienced asshole.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Mhm." Spike groaned, unable to use words.

Rarity turned on the vibrator and entered Spike's ass.

 _"Ahh F-F-Fuck yes!_ Spike moaned and shouted. She started with a slow pace, but as she felt Spike rock into the vibrator, she quickened her pace. Eventually, she began fucking Spike's ass at full force, with Spike rocking into it as best as he could. The feeling of something big like that in his ass felt amazing, with the added bonus of it vibrating and it fucking him non-stop, it felt outstanding. Just then, Spike's body trembled as he shouted.

"I think I hit somebody's g-spot!" Rarity said in a sing-song-voice. Spike continued blushing and bit his lip as he felt himself reaching his limit. His cock was twitching like crazy and was covered in pre. Rarity continued fucking Spike at full force. Suddenly, the bed shook, Spike's entire body trembled as he was fucking the air and he came, cum erupting from his cock. He shot all over as Rarity began to finish. Cum soaked his chest and the bed around him. Spike was breathing heavily, his dick still twitching. Rarity pulled the vibrator out from his ass. Spike could barely breath, his face red all over. Rarity giggled as she poof'd the cum off of him and unlocked the handcuffs.

Spike looked at her. "Rarity... that was... wow..." Rarity giggled. She stood up in front of him.

"Did you have fun, Spikey?" She asked.

"Y-yeah..."

"Good," She gave him a peck on the lips and headed towards the door. "I'm going to take a shower, I think I need one." Spike hadn't even noticed she'd taken her damp panties off. "Care to join me?" She asked, waving the panties around a finger, before flicking them at him, landing right on his nose. Spike shot up from the bed and followed her into the bathroom.


	2. Bonus!

Spike followed Rarity into the bathroom, where she had already turned the shower on. Rarity undressed and stepped into the shower, Spike following suit, closing the shower door behind him. The water was just beginning to warm up when Spike hopped into the shower. Spike pinned her against the wall as they began making out once again, this time Spike taking charge. He began kissing her neck, eliciting a moan from Rarity.

 _"Spike..."_ She moaned. She began rubbing his chest again. He wasn't a big strong muscle-y man with a six-pack, but he still had a toned stomach, and his arms were still big. She moved her hands up and down his torso, feeling his body. Suddenly, she pulled away from him.

"Spike, I'm almost positive that when we're in a shower, we're supposed to be getting clean, not dirty." Rarity said, raising an eyebrow to him. Spike seemed confused. Rarity continued,"So Spikey dear, do you think you could help me wash up? There are some spots that I just can't reach." Rarity asked in a sultry tone. Spike smiled as he began to lather up her body, making sure to admire every one of her features.

He started at her waist and moved up to her breasts, rubbing them all over. Her breasts weren't small in any way, as she was a DD in bra size. They were plenty big enough for Spike to enjoy. He rubbed over her dark violet nipples, earning another moan in return. He pinched and flicked her nipples, making her moan even more. He began to move his hands down her waist to her legs, and rubbed her thighs up and down. Spike always loved legs, and always noticed legs first. Rarity's calves her _very_ toned. He could feel the muscle in her legs as she flexed them. It drove him crazy, He moved his hands back up and began feeling her ass, which wasn't small either. Her ass was quite fat and soft. He caressed her ass, rubbing it slowly. Her ass was perfect in every way. He noticed she has stretch marks near her thigh that ran onto her ass. He felt them as if he was reading braille. He kissed each cheek before playfully slapping them. Rarity squeaked in surprise and looked down at Spike, who was giggling.

"Oh please, Spikey, I know you can be rougher than that." Rarity egged him on, causing spike to grin deviously. Spike took it as a challenge, slapping her ass much harder than before, causing Rarity to moan much louder than had been. An idea popped in his head. Spike licked his lips as he began to eat her ass, taking Rarity by surprise. He lapped at her hole, sticking his tongue inside. Rarity couldn't contain herself anymore.

" _Fuuuuck Spike..."_ She moaned loudly. Spike continued devouring her ass until she couldn't take it anymore. Rarity turned around to face him, her vagina in his face. Spike needed no instruction to begin. As he was sucking on her clit, he stuck his fingers inside her pussy. He began fingering her and eating her out simultaneously. Rarity was moaning erratically as her body began to shake. Her legs trembled beneath her as if they would give out at any given second. Her breathing became much heavier as he continued. As she got closer, she grabbed him by the hair and held his head.

" _Yes, Spike... Right there..._ She moaned. Spike had her melting in his hands, now just to finish her off. Spike hooked his fingers in her pussy and thrust his fingers faster. Rarity was practically screaming at this point.

" _Fuck yes, Spike! Right there! Oh, fuck!_ She moaned over and over. Rarity screamed as she came. She squirmed vigorously as she did, Spike not slowing his pace as she kept cumming. After a few seconds, her orgasm finally let up, and she began to take deep breaths.

"Spikey, that was _amazing_. You have got yourself quite the tongue there." Spike stood up and turned her around.

"We aren't finished yet." He smirked as he put his dick to her pussy lips. "You ready?"

"Don't be afraid to get rough, sweetie. Pull my hair, choke me, gra-" Spike covered her mouth as he entered her without warning. She moaned loudly into his hand as he began fucking her. He let go of her mouth just to put his hands around her neck, tightening his grip slightly, trying not to hurt her too badly. He used his free hand to began smacking her ass again. Spike's aggressive control over Rarity turned her on even more. Being choked mixed with her ass being smacked and being fucked like a toy was exhilarating. Spike stopped smacking her ass, lifted up her leg, and span around so his back was to the wall, and continued fucking her. Spike leaned into her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Say my name." Spike whispered in a huskier tone than usual. For a split second, it didn't sound like him, and for a split second, she didn't know what to call him.

"Spike..."She moaned.

"Louder." He instructed.

 _"Spike..."_ She moaned louder, but Spike still wasn't satisfied.

"Yell my fucking name." He ordered. Rarity was partially taken back. Spike had never been in control like this before. She was his, and he controlled her every move, and she knew it.

 _"Spike! Ah fuck!_ She yelled as she began cumming again. Spike began fucking her even hard as he felt himself nearing his too.

 _"Fuck..._ He growled lowly as he came inside her. She continued yelling as they both came. He pounded her pussy, cum beginning to leak out. As Spike's orgasm finally died down, along with Rarity's, he pulled out of her, cum still spilling from her and him. They both breathed heavily, letting the water pour on them as they giggled, they're foreheads coming together.

 _"Wow..."_ Rarity was at a loss for words. She could barely breath in the first place, never mind formulating full sentences. "Spike, that was outstanding. That was _the best_ sex I've ever had, no doubt in my mind." Spike blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Aw well... it was great for me too."

"Really, Spike, where did you learn to fuck like that?" Spike took a second to think, because he really didn't have an answer.

"I... don't know. It just happened. Obviously I know how foreplay works, and I've seen pornography before. But everything else just... happened. It felt almost instinctual, you know?"

"You don't need to tell me that, Spike. You fuck like that's what you were born to do." Spike giggled. "Now, can we actually wash up now? I'm quite tired and surprisingly, we didn't get much cleaner just from being in here." She playfully smacked his ass, making him jump in return.


End file.
